


Inner Thoughts

by notstilinski



Category: 3Below (Cartoon)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, There's some spoilers but nothing explicit, This is a simple ficlet that vaguely talks about Varvatos and his feelings, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: The commander took advantage of the fact that he was not a youngling by simply staying in the ‘house.’ The box with moving pictures was a distraction enough.- A quick and vague look at some of Varvatos' thoughts-





	Inner Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Like usual, this fic had no beta readers, and I also wrote it at midnight while I should have been asleep. It is also my first attempt at writing something in this fandom (obviously since it's only like five days old) and is more like a ficlet/writing exercise for me.

     The first week on the new planet was a struggle for all of them. The only one of them that seemed to have transitioned easily to Earth was Luug since his mannerisms on Akiridion-5 was identical to how he was on Earth. A dog was the planet’s version of a pet like Luug. He had it easy! In reality? All he had to worry about or change was what happened when he had gastorial issues. 

Varvatos almost felt like he had the worst of Mother’s choices for their disguises. A mighty warrior that towered above most and had enough muscle to to be as thick as a bookcase who had to live as a wrinkly, larva like human. He was treated as if he was a burden sometimes or if he was incompetent. People worried over him as if he was a child himself! The commander took advantage of the fact that he was not a youngling by simply staying in the ‘house.’ The box with moving pictures was a distraction enough. 

     A distraction so he could waste the day away until Aja and Krel returned from their academic prison. It also served as a distraction so he was able to not think about anything. He did not want to think about what had happened or what he did. There always seemed to be the gnawing worry about the fact the princelings would find out what had truly happened sooner than later. As long as they were safe and they were able to get off the mud planet, it would be fine. The mothership had to be repaired before they could leave and find somewhere that would be safe for them.

    Somewhere that they would be able to make a plan of action since they couldn’t go back to Akiridion-5. Not until they had some way to defeat General Morando. 

    (He refused to allow anything to happen to the princelings!)

     He had always been close to the royal family and had known King Fialkov even before he had become a commander. They were like a family to him. The simple fact that they were the closest thing to a family that he had after all that time did not prepare him for the worry he felt over Aja and Krel. It did not prepare him for the surprise of being hugged. He almost didn’t know what to do as Aja wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. Forms of affection were not foreign on Akiridon-5 and hugs were something similar to what he had experienced. 

There was still an awkward joke before he wrangled Krel into the hug -a group hug- now. 

 

     Both of the princelings are sympathetic about what happened to his family and the fact that he was never able to mourn them. He almost lost the family that he managed to make after that. Varvatos knew that that family would be taken away if any of the bounty hunters managed to get to the the children. A sense of worry that was almost painful twisted through his chest at the mere thought of something happening or the simple idea of losing them. It had been so long since they crash landed. It had been so long since with just the three of them with the occasional appearance of Stuart and the Blanks. 

 

     King Fialkov had been like a brother to him and Queen Coranda was like a sister. There had been a promise to his best friend -to his brother- to protect the children right before his physical body faded away. He was a man of his word. 

 

     There was a part of him that wished that he had been the one to die. The children would be safe with their parents and they would build a resistance against General Morando. It would be the one thing that he could give to the royal family and it was part of the oath he took. An oath that he had taken that bound him to protecting them. But why would that matter? He would wonder late at night while he sat in front of the Box with Moving Pictures. He had broken that oath before. He didn’t deserve to die while the royal family thought that he was a hero. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end! If you liked it enough then you could leave a kudo or comment which would be appreciated. If you like my writing then maybe think about supporting me on ko-fi: or if you want to commission me for a fic then visit me on my tumblr (under the same name): notstilinski


End file.
